Somachord
The Somachord is a circular counter inside the Personal Quarters which can be used to play music inside the Orbiter, functioning as a jukebox. In order to unlock additional soundtracks in the Somachord, players must find and scan Fragments called Somachord Tones scattered throughout the Star Chart. Each region in the Star Chart has a soundtrack associated with it, and each soundtrack requires scanning 4''' Somachord Tones each to unlock them for use. Somachord Tones '''Somachord Tones are parts of soundtracks scattered throughout the Origin System. Once completed, they unlock music that the Somachord can use in the Orbiter's Personal Quarters to provide ambient music to the player's ship. They are identified as purple bars arranged in an arc, reminiscent of the Mandachord's note table. Similar to Cephalon Fragments, they can be found on every location in the Solar system and are identifiable by a unique pink icon on the mini-map if equipped with a Loot Radar mod. You must successfully complete the mission for the scan to save to your Somachord. List of Somachord Tones Notes *Equipping or any other form of loot detection mods will cause the Tones to appear on the minimap. *Somachord Tones do not '''count for Cephalon Fragment scans needed to unlock Junctions. *As of it is possible for any combination of Cephalon, Somachord, and Frame Fighter Fragments to appear in the same mission. *Right clicking on songs in the Somachord menu will stop that song from being auto-played. *As of , the Somachord can play custom music made using Octavia's Mandachord Media Warframe What are Somachord Tones & How to Spot Them Patch History *Fixed an issue with Somachord tracks not properly skipping: https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1076110-somachord-doesnt-properly-skip-non-mandachord-song/ ;Somachord & Mandachord Changes: *All Mandachord songs (other than the default song) will now appear in the Somachord, between the unlocked tracks and the locked tracks. *Each song will play for 10 loops (80 seconds). *Added per-song autoplay toggle to the Somachord. *Right clicking a song will toggle eligibility for autoplay (or right trigger for controllers). *Songs with autoplay disabled can still be played manually, and through the historical prev/next song toggles (going backwards always plays the previously played songs, and going forward after doing that will do the same until a new song is selected). *Mandachord tunes now duck out other music in the Market and Star Chart. *2 new original quest songs have been added to the Somachord from the Sacrifice soundtrack. You can find and scan the Fragments by re-playing The Sacrifice! **These Somachord Fragments must be scanned in mission order from beginning to end in order to collect them all. If you miss one in mission 3 (for example) you can replay the quest and begin your search at mission 3 instead of back at mission 1. *Removed the controller D-Pad function from the Somachord as it does not function there. *Somachord volume setting is now saved across all sessions. '''Somachord Changes: *Volume slider changed to a horizontal slider. *Added loop toggle: **None: Stop playing songs once the current one ends **Loop: Existing behavior **Loop 1: Repeat the current song after it ends *Inverted the Shuffle state to be bright when it's enabled, and dark when disabled. *Introduced }} de:Somachord es:Somacordio Category:Update 22